Almost A Date
by 9thForever
Summary: "Just hanging out, that's what Finn and Jake had called it. I would've called it an excuse just to see her." Marceline thought.


Marceline sighed, rubbing the temples of her forehead. Her mind still ached from the glimpse of sun that had cursed her skin earlier in the day, when the Door Lord tore through her house. The blisters on her skin burned and stung, some having cracked open. Even the water from a shower didn't help.

Idly, she'd picked up her bass, and tuned it a few keys lower, playing whatever came to mind. Once again, she couldn't shake the images of the princess from her mind. No matter how much music, or other things she did to distract her thoughts, they always returned. She always returned. Princess Bubblegum. It had been how long since they'd last hung out before earlier in the day? Marceline glanced from the corner of her eye towards the doors that remained from the Door Lord. There it was, a door into the Candy Kingdom castle, just a few yards away. The door hadn't faded yet, it would come morning time. Something about the door was calling to her, probing her mind (much like the princess), drawing her in. She cracked her neck, trying to ignore it, to push the image from her mind. But there it stood, in the full. Not even five hours and it would be gone. Much like any temptation, it gnawed at her. What wrong would come if she were to drop by the castle? She'd done that many times before, so it's not like it was anything new..

The door opened with ease, like expected, a smack from the door closing echoed in the empty hallways as she casually flew through. Not even the Banana Guards were on post around any of the doors. Which room had she entered? Marceline slung the axe around her back, hovering a few feet into the air. Out of habit, like she always did around the castle, she turned invisible. Scaring Candy citizens came naturally; she could've reeked havoc throughout the kingdom, but that wasn't why she'd came tonight. To see a glimpse of Bubblegum, just enough of her to satisfy the addiction that was coursing through her soul, that was why. She was in the hallways, just outside of the princesses private laboratories; that explained the lack of guards, or even people. She was alone. With a bit of an exaggerated groan, she faded back into vision, wielding her bass across her lap as she drifted slowly in the castle walls, strumming the song she'd played earlier that day, in front of her friends. If Finn and Jake hadn't been there, she could've opened the door easily by confessing to Bubblegum that her past feelings still remained. Sure, it had been years since they had dated, they both still harboured feelings for each other, but kept that within the knowledge of each other. That was why their romance had been a secret, because of the princesses "reputation". She wouldn't have been excepted by her subjects, at least the majority of them.

It was late, the princess had stayed up into the early morning working on a new invention, one that would further the candy kingdom's way of living, so she said, when the princess lifted her tired eyes towards the door at the sounds she heard. At first, she had mistaken it for Peppermint Butler, or one of the Banana Guard's, but it was neither. That idea left once she had realized the time. An intruder? Panic pounded in her chest as she rose, pushing herself towards the door. The door had only opened an inch so she could look through the crack, peering one eye on the assailant; because she had assumed they didn't know which room she was in. Her eyes widened, but quickly narrowed in on the vampire queen whom was floating around in her castle.

"Of course.." The princess found herself idly muttering under her breath. She'd recognize the melody her friend was playing, however, it was from earlier that day. The truths from Marceline in that song pained the princess, making her pause, rather than go out and yell at the woman for being somewhere she wasn't supposed to be. Marceline continued to play, even hum along to her playing; the entire time, the princess rest her head against the door, eyes closed as she listened closely. Although she felt guilt about the song she was hearing, she found herself smiling. All of Marceline's music was beautiful (even if distasteful) to her ears. Marcy was beautiful. If Princess Bubblegum's cheeks could get any redder, they just did, as she fought off a grin.

"Why do I want to..." Marceline groaned in distaste. Why couldn't she bring herself to finish the song? She knew the words that she'd wanted to say, had them on her lips, waiting to pour out (preferably into Bubblegum's ears). Pushing the palms of her hands to her forehead, Marceline pushed at the gnawing feeling she had pounding in her temples. Something triggered, however; her hairs rising, ears twitching. Someone was there. Her head snapped to the direction of the person she heard, a sharp, quick breath filling her lungs to see just who she was smelling, hopefully someone she could identify. Through the crack she saw Bubblegum, just standing still, almost petrified. A low, mild hiss slipped past her fangs as she quickly flew down to the door, opening it with a jerk. The princess stumbled forward, falling from the loss of the door.

"What the hell, Peebs?" Marceline began floating circles around the woman whom was still on the floor as if she were prey.

"Marceline,"

"What?" The word flew out of the vampires mouth like venom, already stinging at the princesses heart.

"Please."

They began staring in silence. The word was enough to stop Marceline in her tracks. There was something about the softness in her voice, but also the intensity; she couldn't put her finger on as to why she'd became frozen.

"Why are you even here?"

"I could say the same to you.. It's my castle." Bubblegum stood, straightening the lab coat she wore.

"But why here, why now?" She had opened her mouth to respond, but didn't, instead, folding her arms across her chest. "That look always made you cuter, Bonnie." They both chuckled, the awkward stiffness of their auras seemed to leave.

"Yeah.." Bubblegum turned her back, facing herself towards the window as she gazed out to the moon and stars. Although she didn't look back, she knew the other woman had followed her. "Did you stop playing because of me?"

"Glad to see you can point out the obvious, yes. You killed my vibe."

"It was the same song from earlier, with the Door Lord." Bubblegum heard Marceline give a huff of air, no intention of responding respectfully. "It sounded nice."

"The sounds resonate best around the walls in here."

"That's not why you're here though, is it?"

Marceline scoffed, her fingers playing away at her bass, trying to tune the princess out. "why would it matter?"

"I should have you kicked out of here. I could, with just two words. Especially after your actions towards me earlier."

"You wouldn't though; you're weak, and predictable." Marceline muttered cattily; Bubblegum frowning.

Minutes passed, the only thing changing in the room was a cool nights breeze occasionally entered through the window.

"I don't hate you," she paused, "you know my position..."

"I've heard this excuse before,"

"It's not an excuse, Marceline.

"It is." Bubblegum sighed. This argument wasn't going to go anywhere because Marceline wasn't listening. She wasn't willing to listen, but that was her usual front. They'd known each other for hundreds of years, this behaviour was almost predictable. It was just a defensive scheme. Why had Marceline even gone to visit the princess when she knew it would end in another argument between them?

"You're ridiculous!" Bubblegum nearly shouted at her. It filled her mind with poison, much like any sin. But her need was like air in her lungs, a constant need, even if it hurt her. Part of Marceline fed off of this, the feeling made her thrive.

The silence was maddening, almost eating away at the princesses mind. With a shrug of her shoulders, she couldn't take it anymore, she was leaving. Turning away from the window, she began to take a step- fighting the urge to look up at the woman, but failing- and pausing. Her lips opened slightly when her quavering eyes saw the woman floating as close as she had been.

"Marcy," Bubblegum lifted a hand to touch the woman's ankle, receiving a hiss, the usual hiss the vampire made when touched. Her fingers gently enclosed the boot, trying miserably to pull her down to earth once again, but the floating woman wasn't budging just yet. A few tugs later, and she dropped down, caught into the arms of Bubblegum.

She wouldn't let go, not even if the wounded pride of the vampire queen was about to have an uproar. Even with the bass in between them, bubblegum brought Marceline as close to her as she could, arms wound tightly around the vampire. Too many times had she wanted to hold her again, not under these circumstances, but to just hold her, to be embraced in the familiar scent of her former lover. It had been too long. When Marceline subjected herself into her arms, Bubblegum's breathing hitched, chest cavity seeming to close. It felt right, wrong in so many ways (because of the brainwashing her peers lead her to believe) but it was something that completed her.

"Princess, what are you doing?" Marceline sniffled, groaning as she was "dragged" down the hallway by her wrist, feet not touching the floor so she was virtually weightless.

"If you go invisible, will I still be able to guide you?"

Was her voice quieter than usual? "Yeah, but why?"

"Don't ask, just do. Please."

Marceline did as asked, fading to nothing. What were they doing? It took her mind off of being upset earlier, lightening her mood for the better.

Bubblegum slid her fingers down blindly, searching for the cracks between Marceline's fingers, filling hem with her own. They fit perfectly, so she always thought. Just as the duo rounded a corner, a pair of Banana Guard's were headed their direction, making their nightly rounds down the laboratory hallways.

"Halt!" One called out.

"Yeah, halt!"

"Guys, it's me."

"Well, Me, you're an intruder! We have to report this to the princess of the candy kingdom!" Their spears simultaneously aimed at the pink clad woman.

"Guys!"

"You're officially detained!"

"/Guys!/ I -am- the princess. Lower your weapons, immediately!" Her voice was raised in a directive way. Perhaps it was fear of their wrong doing, or just the loudness, but the Banana Guard's quickly raised them, arms and knees shaking after that with nervousness. Marceline couldn't help but giggle. She tried stifling the noise best possible, but couldn't.

"After that you're to be positioned on post at the gates of the kingdom as your punishment, am I clear?"

"Yes ma'am."

Step after step, after each stair, the princess was leading them to a higher level in the castle. Marceline turned back into vision, enjoying herself as she was pulled easily through the air. She wasn't enjoying the flying. No, that was something she could do daily and get away with it. What she was enjoying was the holding of their hands. Although she had a her exterior, a mask, the vampire did have a heart underneath it all, and it certainly was beating faster than normal.

"Where are we going?" Marceline asked, as dull as she could.

"Quiet."

"Yikes.. Alright." The princess glared over her shoulder; hurrying up the stairway until finally reaching the top, where she unlocked a set of doors, leading to another hallway, one Marceline recognized as right outside of Bubblegum's bedroom.

Why here? Marceline idly scratched the back of her neck, floating higher out of Bubblegum's grasp until finally their fingers became unhitched. She circled the vaulted ceiling, perching herself midair above the bed.

Was it the shouting?

"So..." Marceline decided to break the fixed stare, shifting around and tuning her bass as a distraction. She didn't want her staring to be too blatant, but she at least had an excuse. "Why are we here, in your bedroom?"

"The sounds resonate best here." The princess mimicked the words back to her jokingly, trying to lighten her mood. All the princess could think about doing was holding her. She wanted the vampire, but she was waiting for the opportunity.

"Bullshit."

"Yeah, I guess."

"So tell me why."

"Because.." Oh here it was, the truth. She could just feel it gnawing at her, almost like a flea. "We could use some time together. We never hang out like earlier anymore."

"I wonder why that is." Marceline muttered cynically. Her long dark hair swooped down near the foot of the bed as she lay just inches out of reach, plucking away at her guitar. She wasn't playing an actual song, just whatever came to her fingers.

"It's private in here, I didn't want us interrupted by anyone. Nobody is allowed in this room besides Peppermint Butler, anyway, he's away."

"Hmmph."

"Are you going to come down?"

"Why would I?"

Because I want to hold you.

"It's easier to talk without straining my neck to look at you."

"Always so proper," she slithered through the air, curling around the close proximity of the pink woman without touching her though. "What's so good about looking at someone while speaking to them? You never do that for me." She purposely didn't try to look at her.

"It's respectful. And I would if you were to look at me."

"I look at you all of the time." Marceline sighed, hovering inches from above the bed, as if laying on it.

"When?"

"What?"

"When?" The princess repeated herself, sitting on the edge of the bed. She was so close, just an extend of the hand. The desire to touch just burned in her blood.

"Wouldn't it be stalkerish if I answered that?"

"I guess, but I wouldn't mind that."

"Hah.." Marceline's fingers wove through her hair, stroking the black locks over her shoulder. Bubblegum would've died to do that, the urge was eating her alive. Where did all of this self control come from? "Why are you awake at this time of night anyway?"

"What?" She snapped out of the delectable fantasy she was having about the woman that was before her. "Oh. Research."

"On what?"

"You're actually interested?" Bubblegum's eyebrows shot up in surprise, excitement. Perhaps they could both work on a project together? It had been years since they last did any work, doing some would mean spending more opportunities together. Even if Princess Bubblegum was too afraid to ever make an advance on her friend, she wouldn't want to screw up their friendship again. It had been years before they had rekindled any friendship, let alone their romantic relationship. What if Marcy didn't feel the same way as she did?

"Nah, but I like hearing your voice. It's soothing."

"Oh..." She shrugged disappointedly. "Give me a moment first, I'm going to change into pyjama's before, incase I were to fall asleep."

Bubblegum rose, walking behind a changing wall, she glanced at the mirror to see if she could see the vampire behind her, maybe if she was looking...

The dress she wore tumbled downwards on her shoulders, having been unbuttoned and unzipped from behind. She stepped out of it, her white under garnets quite form fitting to her petite frame. Taking in an inhale, her fingers hooked along the bottom of the shirt, shimmying the thin fabric up her torso; when at her breasts she cupped them momentarily, giving a quick squeeze. Her thoughts couldn't have been any louder: "please be looking, Marceline, please!" She thought about getting her attention somehow, but no ideas came to mind. The shirt was lift from her head, and her underwear slipped down her legs, being tossed aside. She was naked, praying that the other woman had noticed. If their positions had been reversed, she knew she wouldn't be able to fight the temptation to sneak a quick glance. Grabbing the shirt taken from the Door Lord, she pulled it down over her head, and a pair of pyjama shorts; stepping back I the bed, she climbed under the blankets.

"You weren't lying, eh?"

"I wasn't." How could she see the shirt? Her head was facing away, eyes closed. The only explanation would be that she had looked! A blush creeped it's way onto her already pink cheeks as she fiddled with the blankets over her legs.

"You're going to sleep now? I thought you were gonna to tell me about your project."

"I.. Well, it's incase I fall asleep, I am tired."

"Then start your story." Marceline lolled her head down her shoulders, facing the pink haired girl. Her stare felt heavy, like it was pinning her down, holding her still. Bubblegum's breathing caught in her throat before she cleared it gently, and began her speech about her current project.

Hours passed since Bubblegum began speaking, occasionally Marceline would ask a question which would spur on another wild idea, getting the princess riled up to get back to work rather than rest and sleep. The idea of sleeping was far from her mind as the words flowed endlessly from her mouth, through her beautifully full lips. Her voice filling the room, filling Marceline's soul; the words were meaningless and empty, but the sounds.. She couldn't stand the feeling, knowing that the princess didn't want anything to do with her.

Once in a while the princess said something funny, the tiredness having set in to the point where she'd giggle every other sentence from her lips. Marceline had a grin hidden under her arms which were folded over her face to block out the bedroom's light, but not blocking her vision of watching the other girl. It was like they had forgotten all of their problems and all of the responsibilities of being rulers of their kingdoms. Gossip ensued after an hour or two, followed by various stories of different adventures. Time stood still, although the stars above head were moving. Marceline certainly wanted this evening to last forever, or at least much longer than possible.

At one point, Bubblegum had started yawning endlessly, exhaustion fleeted through her body. She was tired, ready to drop off to sleep any second. This made Marceline's heart cringe, she didn't want to make the journey home, not yet, they had been having such a nice time (if she would ever admit to that). A finger extended from her hand, pushing the few fallen bangs off of the princesses forehead. A soft murmur split her lips, but not one of protest. It wasn't any words, actually, just a sound. A soft, quiet sound. Marceline's finger draw it's way down her cheek, along the jaw until pressing to her lips, stopping the noises. Bubblegum looked so innocent in her sleep, frankly she was. The vampire rolled over her, lips pressing to the soft skin where she had just moved the hair away. She'd give anything to stay this way, kissing the princess, even if it was just her forehead. Pulling away, she readjusted the blankets to tuck her in, and floated backwards a few feet, peering over her.

"'Night princess, I guess.." She spoke quietly, so not o wake her as she watched the woman fade into a deeper sleep. It wasn't long before the princess turned to face where the vampire had just been laying, and reach her arm out to find no one.

Groaning quietly, her eye peered open just a crack to see no one until she turned to lay on her back. "You're not leaving are you?"

"You're sleeping, Bonnie. Close your eyes."

"No!" She sat up out of protest.

"You can't even keep your eyes open."

"That doesn't matter," her mouth seemed to dry on her, "I want you to stay.."

"Why?" That was a damn good question. They stared each other down.

"Because I need you."

Marceline's jaw nearly dropped, her mouth falling open slightly. What? Did she hear the princess correctly? She needed her? She was gobsmacked.

"I.. I can't explain it. All night I've been trying to think of the reasoning, but I can't. I just cannot." Marceline stammered some noises, but nothing really came out. "Please... Would you stay with me?"

"Yes," The word effortlessly flowed from her mouth, like water droplets falling from clouds above. Marceline quickly fell down to the bed besides her, crashing disgracefully onto the blankets. Her heart beating faster than she had fallen. She set her bass guitar down besides the bed, hand moving through her hair, pushing it from her face.

Bubblegum dragged her heels to the window, closing them to prevent any sunlight from entering, incase the vampire were to stay late enough (technically early?) for the sun to rise. It was a thoughtful act.

"You're going to sleep on top of the blankets?"

"I don't sleep at night, you know that."

"Oh.. Right.. Well you're just going to lay on them all night?" She asked quizzically.

"That was my plan. Why?"

"Nothing, I guess. Goodnight, Marcy."

..

The whispering began. "Princess?"

"Yes?"

"Why'd you ask me about where I was laying?" Marceline heard bubblegum groan, probably because she didn't want to talk about that. She didn't.

"Because.."

"Why?"

"It's stupid."

"Why?" She repeated herself.

"I wanted to hold you, like old times. I thought it would be nice. Told you, stupid idea."

Marceline chuckled, her heart twisting in her chest. Damn her, she thought, knowing exactly what she had been wanting to do.

"Do you still want me to?"

"Sort of, yes.."

The blankets shuffled around until Marceline had arrived underneath them, her boots dropping quietly to the floor besides her guitar. There wasn't much warmth to her body, but Bubblegum felt her presence wash over her. An arm covered her waist, head resting into her shoulder; Marceline's breathing across her chest gave her the chills. Their legs somehow found a way to weave into one another's, their bodies snug within the arms of the other person.

"Is this good?" Marceline breathed out, nose, cheek, and lips dragging small circles on the shirt.

"Y-yes." Bubblegum nodded. That moment, something came over her. Maybe it was just a way of saying thank you, but probably not, seeing how it was something that Bubblegum had been fantasizing about for the past few hours. Her lips were pressing against Marceline's, kissing her much more than just a peck. The kiss was returned eagerly, the hand on her stomach grazed it's way up to her cheek where it settled, holding the pink girl where she lay. Air was the only reason they'd separated, but that didn't stop Marceline. She kept playfully attacking Bubblegum's lips with kisses, feeling the princess grow frustrated when she couldn't return them because of a lack of oxygen.

Eventually in the night, exhaustion won the battle over Bubblegum, and she fell asleep. Marceline had shifted to laying more on top of her, laying wide awake. Her fingers threaded through her hair, stroking it softly as she listened to the sleeping woman in her arms.

It was peaceful, like before everything became so complicated. Before the kingdom came first. Before the princess became intoxicated by whomever had been whispering lies into her ears.

..

The princess stretched exhausted legs, her internal alarm clock woke her. What time was it, anyway? Her eyes opened to find Marceline sitting, playing her guitar.

"Thought you'd never wake." She smirked from behind her hair.

"What time is it?"

"How would I know? Probably noon."

"Shi-.. Shoot.." She muttered, throwing the blankets off as she hurried to change her clothes.

"You still can't say shit? It's just a word." She floated closer, nearly beaming when se received the awaiting glare.

"I choose not to, it's a distasteful word."

"Shit? Haha. Whatever."

"I'm late, zip this for me." The princess stepped around the stand, moving her hair away from her back.

"Aye aye," Marceline bit the pick between her teeth, leaning over the woman, she zipped the dress up, copping a feel over her backside for as long as she could. That wasn't too long, the princess had already grabbed her crown, adjusting it on her head before she headed to the door, stopping at the handle.

"Will you be able to make it back to your house?"

"Yeah, I guess. I'll cover myself first."

"Perfect.." She nodded. "Marcy?"

"Yeah, princess?"

"Do you.. would you like to come back soon?"

"Why not." She didn't want to seem too excited.

"Tonight?"

Damn it.

"Yes."

"Great. Thank you." The princess smiled before heading out of her room in a hurry.

If she wanted to see her again, maybe it meant they were alright once again? It was too early to say they were dating once again, but that did sound like an invite to a date. Almost a date, right?

At least Marceline -wanted- it to be a date.


End file.
